


Drabbles: Barba & Benson

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 20,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><br/>This is a series of unconnected drabbles for Olivia Benson and Rafael Barba. They will center around their friendship. It could be platonic or romantic. Just depends on the mood and the drabble. All prompts were giving to me by others.
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurry, Tonight

Title: Hurry, Tonight  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Red dress down to her knees, hair pulled back from her face, and that breathtaking smile only she could wear.  
A/N: written for the 'Santa, Baby' prompt given to me by barsonaddict.

// _Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;_  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight //

The song had just started when he'd stepped into her apartment after being let in by Carisi. He'd promised an appearance, and he'd made certain to be jovial as he could muster, but the holidays had never quite been the happy times normal families had. Especially when he was a kid. Maybe he was jaded. Not that his Mami and his Abuelita hadn't tried. Just growing up in el barrio was tough. And it wasn't just around the holidays.

He felt a warm hand on his arm and turned. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Red dress down to her knees, hair pulled back from her face, and that breathtaking smile only she could wear. "Lieutenant..."

"Counselor, so glad you could make it. Wouldn't have been the same without you." She leaned in, hoping to press a welcome kiss to his cheek, but his head turned at the last second.

Their lips met, both to shocked to pull away. It wasn't until the room erupted in a round of applause that he pulled away, griping her arm gently. "Well, guess the cats out of the bag."

"It had to happen at some point, right?" Her hand slid down to rest in his. "Everyone, if I could have your attention..."

He felt his chest swelling out with pride as he moved his hand from hers and slipped it around her waist and tugged her against him.

// _Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing... A ring..._  
I don't mean on the phone; Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight! //


	2. A Merry Little Christmas

Title: A Merry Little Christmas  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She stood back to admire her work. This was her second Christmas with Noah, but this year would be different.  
A/N: written for the 'Christmas' prompt given to me by barsonaddict.

Olivia placed the last wrapped present beneath the tree. She stood back to admire her work. This was her second Christmas with Noah, but this year would be different. It was their first Christmas with Rafael.

A pair of strong arms slipped around her as his mouth found her neck and gave it a soft kiss. "Absolutely breathtaking."

She smirked slightly as her cheeks flushed. Her arms went over his and her fingers tangled with his. "We already got the best present."

"What's that?" he inquired softly as he stood there in the glow of the blinking lights on their Christmas tree.

"You."


	3. Grinch

Title: Grinch  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He closed the file with a snap. He'd been increasingly Grinch-like as the holiday progressed. It was work. And the non-stop Christmas music on the speakers.  
A/N: written for the 'grinch' prompt given to me by barsonaddict.

Rafael hissed under his breath. The same Christmas songs over and over on the overhead radio played throughout One Hogan Place. He had been over it the first day, but this was day thirteen. He was certain he was going to blow a gasket. It seemed the music got louder and louder with each passing song.

The door to his office opened without a knock. "Carmen, I said no interruptions." His back was to the door.

"Well, she's not at her desk..." Olivia's voice floated over the music. "I won't take much of your time. Just want to make sure we're still on for drinks with the squad at seven."

He turned, glancing at the clock. "I might have to ask for a rain check. I have this deposition to prepare for." He didn't have to look at her to know that she was disappointed. "The law doesn't make time for Santa. Sorry, Liv."

She frowned. It was the third time this week that he had bailed on her. "Barba..."

He turned, thick file in hand. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "What do you want me to do? Tell the DA that I can't fully prepare because my girlfriend made plans?"

She winced at his tone. "You know what? Don't worry about it." She turned, ready to flee. "You're right. It's not important."

He closed the file with a snap. He'd been increasingly Grinch-like as the holiday progressed. It was work. And the non-stop Christmas music on the speakers.

"Liv, wait..." He took several quick steps, stopping her from opening the door to his office. "I'm sorry." He touched her arm, gently squeezing it. "Hey..."

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "I know you're under stress, Rafael, but we promised..."

He cut her off. "To make time for each other. And I'm doing my best. This case..." He moved his hand up her arm. "I'll be there, okay?" Even if that meant that he'd be up all night at home instead of in bed with her.

"Only if you're sure it won't hurt your case." She leaned in, pressing her mouth to his. "I do understand."

"Thank you."


	4. Turn Ons

Title: Turn Ons  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She turned toward him. Her eyes full of mischief.   
A/N: written for the 'suspenders' prompt given to me by barsonaddict.

Rafael leaned against the door frame of her bedroom. He couldn't stop the chuckle at the sight of her.

She stood wearing his suit pants and suspenders. Yet she wore nothing else but a red laced bra. She had her fingers hooked in his suspenders and let them go with a soft pop as they snapped against her flesh.

"Well, Lieutenant, I will never look at my clothes in quite the same way." He moved into the room. "What exactly is the look you're going for?"

She turned toward him. Her eyes full of mischief. "Well, I wondered of they'd have the same effect on you as they do on me when you wear them," she teased.

He grabbed her by the suspenders, pulling her to him. "Is that so?" He kissed her full and hard on the mouth. "I have to admit that I do believe they do, but the red laced bra might have something to do with it as well."

"Whatever gets you naked and in bed under me."


	5. Three Years

Title: Three Years  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: It wasn't his, nor hers. He dropped his phone on his desk and stood. His head cocked to one side and placed a hand to his hip.  
A/N: written for the 'anniversary' prompt from mrschiltoncat.

Office of A.D.A. Rafael Barba  
One Hogan Place  
July 11, 2015

Olivia stepped into Barba's office, bottle of wine in hand and two wine glasses. She held them up as he looked up from his phone. "I bet you don't know what day it is."

Rafael frowned slightly, going over birthdays in his head. It wasn't his, nor hers. He dropped his phone on his desk and stood. His head cocked to one side and placed a hand to his hip. "Enlighten me, Sergeant."

"It's our anniversary, of course. Three years since we met." She moved to him, pushing the bottle into his hand. "Pour, Counselor." She held the glasses up for him to do exactly that.

He popped the cork, breathing in the heavy scent of the red wine. "Your favorite, I see." He poured the wine into each glass, replacing the cork and setting the bottle on the edge of his desk.

She offered him a glass which he readily took. "To us," she said as she raised her glass to clink with his.

"To us," he echoed. He took a sip before stepping forward to press his mouth to her cheek. "Happy anniversary, Liv."


	6. Changes

Title: Changes  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He had come a long way since the day he had awkwardly held Noah away from his body as she cleared them off a place to sit on her couch.   
A/N: Written for the 'How long have you been standing there?' prompt that barsonaddict has given me.

Olivia smiled at the sight before her. She'd had to leave Barba in charge of Noah for ten minutes or so while she handled some one-six business. Upon her return, she found him seated on the floor in his expensive Italian suit with his jacket off, sleeves rolled up, and tie loose.

They were lost in their own little world, and she didn't have the heart to interrupt them just yet. She leaned against the door frame that lead into her office and just watched the two of them as they continued to play.

He had come a long way since the days where he had awkwardly held Noah away from his body as if he was a bomb ready to explode. He was no longer awkward as he got right down on Noah's level and chattered back at him like they were best friends.

She smiled as Barba looked up and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

She winked at him. "Don't worry, Counselor. Your secret is safe with me." She made the motion of zipping and locking her lips and throwing away the key. "No one will know you're just a big old softie at heart." She laughed softly as she closed her office door and joined the two of them on the floor to play, too.


	7. Why Now?

Title: Why Now?  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Word Count: 279  
Rating: K+  
Summary: There would be plenty of time for talking later.  
A/N: written for the prompt ‘distance’ at thebarsondaily.

Rafael covered the distance between himself and Olivia in three strides. His hands fell on her hips as he pressed her backwards to press into the front of her desk. His mouth parted slightly, falling onto hers in a misplaced kiss that landed I the corner of her mouth instead of full on her lips.

He growled slightly at he pressed his mouth fully to hers once more. This time he got it right. His arms moved around her back, pulling her even closer as he felt her responding to his kiss.

As she kissed him back, her hands moved up into his hair. She messed up his perfectly placed hair as she tangled her fingers through it. She pulled away as a whimper escaped from her throat. “What-what are you doing?”

“I believe they call it kissing.” His mouth pressed to hers again and again. Each kiss more intense than the last. He managed to lift her onto the edge of her desk. His hands moved down her back as he moved between her parted legs. “Are you making an objection, Lieutenant?”

Her only response was to tighten her knees around his hips and suck at his tongue when it slipped into her mouth. Truth was, she had been trying to pluck up the courage to do this very thing for months now. The only question left burning in her mind was ‘why now?’, but she would have to remember to inquire later.

Right now, she was just going to enjoy the ferocity in which he was kissing her and the delicious way his hands roamed over her body. There would be plenty of time for talking later.


	8. Other Arrangements

Title: Other Arrangements   
Author: untapdtreasure  
Word Count: 368 words (Oops)  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She hated nights when she wasn't there to put him to bed. But her job was important as well.  
A/N: written for the prompt ‘urge’.

Olivia felt flushed as they worked closely at the table in his office. It was late, and Lucy had tested to let her know that Noah was already in bed. She hated nights when she wasn't there to put him to bed. But her job was important as well.

She looked up when she felt his eyes on her. "What?" Her cheeks felt warm as she tried to convince herself she had imagined the look in his eyes.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just realized that I kept you longer than intended. You missed putting Noah to bed." When she nodded, he sighed softly. "You should have said something. This case isn't going anywhere." As it were, it was still several weeks away. "Liv..." He resisted the urge to lay his hand on her.

"We're making headway. I don't want to lose the momentum." She brushed a stray strand of hair that had fallen from her messy ponytail back behind her ear. "Explain this to me once more?" She pointed to a passage in the file she held.

He sighed softly. "You know this inside and out." He took it from her hand and closed it. His other hand came to rest on her upper arm. "Talk to me."

Her throat felt tight as she tried to speak, but she couldn't force anything out. She looked away. "I like being here with you. Like this." She expected to feel his hand move from her arm, but instead of moving away, she felt his hand on her cheek.

"Me too. But we could always move these meetings to somewhere more private. This way you have both of us." His fingers moved under her chin as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. 

She moaned softly as a tremble raced up her spine. "Well, counselor, why didn't you say something before now?" She kissed him once more. Only chastely. She stood, gathering the casework. When he didn't seem to be moving to do the same, she prodded, "Don't make me beg. Let's go to my place." They could always stop by for him a change of clothes and his toiletries along the way. "We'll take my car."


	9. As Long As It Takes

Title: As Long As It Takes  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Word Count: 297 words  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She had made her choice, and their relationship-their friendship-had suffered for it.   
A/N: written for the prompt ‘forgive’ for thebarsondaily.

Rafael looked at the space between them. It felt like an abyss instead of the several feet that it actually was. He lifted his arms in a shrug as if it to ask what it was she wanted from him. She had made her choice, and their relationship-their friendship-had suffered for it.

“Can’t we get past this? This doesn’t have to change us.” Olivia’s voice wavered as she closed the distance between them.   
He put his hands up before she moved into his personal space. “You are with Tucker now, Liv. You didn’t even tell me about him, and now you want what? Forgiveness?” He shook his head. “It’s just not that simple. We both know that.”

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She had to look away as shame colored her cheeks. “I was sure that no one would understand, that no one would accept him.” A lone tear left a track down her cheek.

Unable to stop himself, he lifted his hand and brushed it away with his thumb. His hand came to rest against her cheek. “I would have. I may not see what you see in the guy, but I want your happiness.” He had always thought her happiness would one day be with him, but he didn’t say that. He couldn’t. Not now.

Her head turned toward his hand as her lips pressed into his palm. She then moved to wrap her arms around him. “Please don’t send me away.” She felt his arms go around her, holding her as intimately as he dared.

“I could never.” His lips pressed into her hair as his eyes slipped closed. “You’re too important to me.” And it was then that he decided that he’d wait for her. As long as it takes.


	10. Nerd

Title: Nerd  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: “You never had a crush on Han Solo?”  
A/N: this was written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Olivia wrinkled her nose as the familiar theme song started to play. “This again? Really, Rafael?” She shook her head. “I can’t believe I am dating a nerd. And a Star Wars nerd at that.” She grabbed herself a beer from the fridge and moved toward the couch.

He was stretched out across the couch, manning the remote. He took her by the hand and pulled her to sit down before he sat up slightly and kissed her bare shoulder. “You never had a crush on Han Solo?” he teased as he took the beer from her and took a drink from the mouth of the bottle.

“I’m not answering that.” Her body shifted away from his, snatching her beer back as she settled at the other end of the couch.

He grabbed her by the ankle, tickling her bare foot. “I knew it! I knew we had similar taste in men. The bad boys with the heart of gold are some of the absolute best kind.”

She squirmed, managing to free her ankle from his hold. “I never said I liked Han Solo,” she said as she tried not to laugh.

He pointed a finger at her. “Never said you didn’t either.” He winked. “Admit it, Liv. You know you want to.”


	11. Breakfast In Bed

Title: Breakfast In Bed  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He waited until she moved the boy to her side and he placed the tray over her legs.  
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Olivia woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon frying in the air. She snuggled down into the comforter and tried to recapture the dream she’d been slowly pulled from when she heard the door creak open and a soft giggle.

Her lips formed a smile as she pushed the blankets back and pushed herself to sit up. “Well, if this isn’t my favorite wayto wake up, I don’t know what is.” When Noah got close enough, she bent to scoop him up and onto her lap.

Noah hugged her tight and giggled again. “Daddy make bacon.”

Rafael entered the room, tray in hand, and teased, “Noah, you were supposed to keep it a secret.” He waited until she moved the boy to her side and he placed the tray over her legs. “Good morning, mi Amor.” He kissed her lips softly.

“Alright. You never make me breakfast in bed so you either done something I’ll be pissed about, or you want something.” Olivia glanced at Noah as he giggled.

Rafael feigned shock. “I can’t believe you would think that we, two muy guapo hombres, would be up to something. Dios mio.” He rolled his eyes as his face fell into a grin. “Can’t it just be because you’re the most beautiful wife and mother, and we love you very much.”

Noah stood up then and reached for Rafael’s face and her face and tried to push them together. “Beso.”


	12. Sandcastles

Title: Sandcastles  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She adjusted her sunglasses and headed down the beach toward the man and boy playing in the sand.   
A/N: this was written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

The beach seemed to stretch out for miles. She adjusted her sunglasses and headed down the beach toward the man and boy playing in the sand. She smiled as she dropped down onto her knees beside them.

Noah jumped up and hugged her around the neck. “Mama! We maked a sand castle!”

She leaned over and kissed Rafael’s cheek. “You two are absolutely adorable.” She had snapped several pictures before deciding to join them. “Aren’t you glad I talked you into joining us on out vacation? ”

He smiled, nodding as he and Noah dumped another sand bucket and made another part of their castle. “I can’t believe how much fun we’re having.” He had known for sometime now that his family was Olivia and Noah, but it had taken getting out of the city for him to admit it openly.


	13. Celebration

Title: Celebration  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As they broke out in a round of the song, she met Barba’s eyes. She blushed when he smiled at her between verses.  
A/N: this was written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Olivia lit the candles on Noah’s birthday cake and looked around the room at her friends and family. “Alright, everyone. Happy birthday…” As they broke out in a round of the song, she met Barba’s eyes. She blushed when he smiled at her between verses.

“Happy birthday, dearest Noah. Happy birthday to you.” Rafael leaned down and encouraged Noah. “Blow out the candles.” He mimicked how to do it, and Noah did it with him. It wasn’t long until the two candles were blown out. “Yay, mijo! You did it!”

Noah squealed as he reached to get his hands in the cake. “Bite! Bite! Bite!”

She managed to grab his hand before he got himself a handful. “Let Mama get you a piece okay. Let Rafi put you in your high chair.”

Rafael scooped him up and blew on his tummy. “Hurry up, Mama. We’re hungry.”

She couldn’t have been any happier. She loved that they were finally moving forward and happy. She couldn’t think of any better way to celebrate Noah’s birthday than to have him there with them.


	14. First Date

Title: First Date  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She was dressed in a knee length black dress with a slight slit up the side.   
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Rafael Barba stepped into Olivia’s office and glanced around. She was nowhere to be found. He moved to sit on the couch, but the door to the interrogation room opened and out she stepped.

She was dressed in a knee length black dress with a slight slit up the side. And barefoot. Her hair was swept up and away from her face.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked him up and down. She had seen him in a tuxedo before, but tonight, they were going on their first official date. He was dressed this way for her. “Wow.”

“You can say that again.” He moved around her, taking her in from every angle. He leaned in, placing a hand on her lower back. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

“Yes, you are.”


	15. Taking a Risk

Title: Taking a Risk  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Try as she might to stop it, the words just tumbled out. 

Olivia felt the goosebumps erupt on her skin as Rafael pressed against her to take the stool next to her at the bar. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she smiled shyly and looked away. “Barba-Rafael, we should probably talk about last night.”

He nodded as he wrapped his hand around his tumbler full of scotch that she had ordered for him. “I’d like to blame it on too much drink, but I was completely sober. Unless you count the three cups of coffee I had before stopping by.” He brought the drink to his lips and took a gulp.

She sipped as her wine. “Well, I didn’t not want it. In fact, I quite enjoyed it.” The two glasses of wine she’d consumed while waiting for him was giving her a loose tongue. Try as she might to stop it, the words just tumbled out. 

His eyes cut over to glance at her. “Me too.” He finished the rest of his glass in one gulp before he turned to face her. He leaned closer to her and placed a hand on her forearm. “What do you say we go back to my place-or yours-and see if we can’t figure all this out?” 

Normally, he wouldn’t be so bold, but they had been dancing around this for awhile now. He needed to grab the moment while it was being presented. 

“Let’s go.” She pulled enough money to cover their drinks plus the tip and placed it on the bar. She stood and watched as he did the same. She’d had the good sense to put on flats before meeting him which made him a solid two inches taller than her. She shivered as he placed his hand on her lower back. His fingers grazed the bare patch of skin between her shirt and jeans. 

He said a silent prayer to any God that was listening and guided her from the bar and onto the sidewalk into the summer night air. “Are we really doing this?” 

She turned then, pushing him against the brick building and pressed herself into him. Her mouth merely inches from his. “I don’t know, councilor. Are we?” 

He closed the distance and kissed her chastely. Only it wasn’t enough so he kissed her again, deeper this time. He held her hips and turned her so that it was now her that was pressed against the wall. His hands moved into her hair as the kiss continued. 

When he pulled back, he stayed close and gently rubbed his nose along hers before giving her another tenderly chaste kiss. “Your place or mine, Liv?” 

“Yours is closer.”


	16. Up All Night

Title: Up All Night  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 298  
Summary: She closed her eyes and tried to relax. It was two in the morning and nothing she did would let her fall asleep.   
A/N: written for the 'pause' prompt at thebarsondaily

 

Olivia flicked the pause button on the remote. She dropped it on the couch beside her and moved her arms over her head with a frustrated sigh. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. It was two in the morning and nothing she did would let her fall asleep. Her eyes opened and head turned at the sound of bare feet moving toward the couch in the semi-darkness.

 

"Liv?" Barba yawned before he scratched the top of his head sleepily. "What are you doing up?" He stood by the end of the couch and met her eyes in the glow of the television. 

 

"Can't sleep." She frowned before she pushed herself to her feet. "Did the tv wake you? I'm sorry."

 

He reached for her elbow, pulling her closer to him. He let his hands move to rest on her hips with a squeeze. "Being alone in bed woke me. Something on your mind?" He kissed her lips softly before allowing his nose to slip along hers slowly before he kissed her once more. 

 

She sighed softly. "Just the usual. Work and stress. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. I just can't seem to turn my brain off tonight." She shifted and let her forehead rest against his shoulder. 

 

"Maybe a massage would help?" he offered. He kissed the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. 

 

"Maybe," she murmured against his skin.

 

"Good. Because I got this spot right below my left shoulder blade that's killing me."

 

She lifted her head as a smirk formed on her lips. "You jerk." A smile then flirted across her face, making her eyes dance with laughter. 

 

"Well, at least you haven't lost your sense of humor." He took her hand and lead her toward the bedroom.


	17. Long Distance Love

Title: Long Distance Love  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 287  
Summary: It was just getting to be midnight, and he still hadn't called. She held her phone in her hands as if willing it to ring.  
A/N: written for the 'midnight' prompt at thebarsondaily

Olivia glanced at the clock by her bed for what felt like the hundredth time in ten minutes. It was just getting to be midnight, and he still hadn't called. She held her phone in her hands as if willing it to ring. 

His plane had to have landed by now. In fact, it should have landed a good hour and a half ago. She chewed at her lip as she tapped the screen and held down the number 3 on her speeddial. She moved the phone to her ear and frowned when it went straight to voicemail.

After disconnecting from the call, she laid her phone back against her raised legs and began to worry once more. It was then that a strange number appeared on her screen. She immediately connected and placed it to her ear. "Benson."

"Liv, mi Corazon." Rafael's voice filled the air. "I dropped my phone in the airplane toilet. I am just now getting to my hotel room and a phone. I'm so sorry." 

She smiled and sighed with relief. "I'm just happy to hear your voice, Rafael." And to know that he had arrived safely. "We missed you tonight."

He frowned. "I miss you both as well. Let's hope this doesn't take long, and that I am on my way back home tomorrow afternoon. I miss bath time and bedtime." Since he'd moved in with them almost six months ago, he couldn't imagine his life any other way. 

"I love you. Please get some rest for tomorrow. Hurry home to us, love." She yawned softly.

"You, too, Liv. Sweet dreams. Te amo." He hung up with a soft bittersweet sigh and started to undress to go to bed without her.


	18. Growing

Title: Growing  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He was certain that she felt his entire body as it froze in place. His throat felt tight and raw as he forced himself to swallow.   
A/N: This was written from a prompt from barsonaddict on tumblr.

 

Olivia sat with her knees to her chest. The television was on, but she wasn't watching what was on the screen. She chewed nervously at her lip. She didn't even hear the door open and close. She jumped as a hand fell upon her shoulder. 

Rafael frowned. "Sorry. I called your name, Liv." He moved around the back of the couch and sat down beside her. Taking her hand, he met her eyes. "What's wrong?" 

She shifted, burying her face against his shoulder and neck. Her hand moved up his arm and up the back of his neck and into his hair. She sighed softly and whispered, "I did a pregnancy test." 

He was certain that she felt his entire body as it froze in place. His throat felt tight and raw as he forced himself to swallow. "And what did it say?" His voice was low and shaky. 

She'd never heard him sound like that. Her eyes clenched tightly shut. "It was negative. I'm not pregnant." She could feel the emotion as it started to choke her. "But I wanted to be, Rafael." She pulled back as tears welled in her eyes. 

He cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He whispered, "We can try if that's what you want..." He met her eyes. "Or there is always adoption." 

She searched his eyes. She knew that the day Noah had been placed in her arms was the happiest in her life. She knew that any child that she was blessed with would make her feel the exact same way regardless if she gave birth or they adopted. Her eyes lit up when she saw that he was serious, that he wasn't just placating her. "I'd like to adopt."

"Then we'll get it started as soon as possible." He pulled her close, smiling as he leaned in for a kiss. His let his nose brush along hers slowly before their lips met. "I love you and Noah, and I cannot wait for our family to grow."

"I love you, too, Rafael."


	19. No Regrets

Title: No Regrets  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Words: 286  
Summary: She tasted of red wine and a hint of spearmint. He ran his fingers through her hair as she lay sleeping against his chest.   
A/N: This was written for the regret at thebarsondaily.

 

Rafael only had one regret. That he hadn't kissed her sooner. She tasted of red wine and a hint of spearmint. He ran his fingers through her hair as she lay sleeping against his chest. He kissed the top of her head as thes movie on the screen rolled the end credits. He smiled against her hair, breathing in the soft scent of milk and honey from her shampoo. He was quite certain this was his new favorite smell.

He moved his hand from her hair to her back where he gently rested it above her clothes and settled in to sleep himself. There was no way he was going to wake her and leave her warm embrace. He felt his eyes slowly closing as her body shifted closer to him and entangled their legs together.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head toward his face as it was illuminated in the faint glow of the television. She had to smile as he looked so at peace. She rarely saw him this quiet. It thrilled her that she was able to see him so intimately. 

It was only the beginning for them, but she knew she would have no more regrets as they were finally together. They would no longer be dancing about the issue. 

His eyes opened slowly and met hers. Their mouths met over and over before making love. First, there on the couch, and then they moved to the bedroom. 

Laying tangled in one another's arms, he whispered softly, "Any regrets?" His lips lingered against her hair.

She held onto him tighter and a content sigh left her lips. "Nope." Her lips moved to press against his chest right above his heart.


	20. Comes With the Territory

Title: Comes With the Territory   
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Words: 321  
Summary: The bruising on her cheek still stung like the blow had only happened moments before instead of hours, but she didn't let that stop her.  
A/N: This was written for the bruise prompt at thebarsondaily.

 

Olivia flinched as his fingers ghosted over her cheek. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "It's not as bad as it looks. I promise." She reached to take his hand gently with her own and gave it a squeeze. "And don't look at me like that."

Rafael sighed softly as he sank into the couch beside her. "Just how do you want me to look at you? Like all of this is completely okay and that I don't worry every time you walk out that door?" He frowned, but he held tightly to her hand.

She bit at her bottom lip and kept silent for a long moment. Finally, she shifted on the couch and faced him fully. The bruising on her cheek still stung like the blow had only happened moments before instead of hours, but she didn't let that stop her. "You knew this was my job before you fell in love with me. You want me to give it all up to make you feel better?"

He snorted softly. "Liv, that's so not fair."

She met his eyes. "And you making me feel guilty because I got hurt on the job? How's that fair?"

He moved his hand out of hers and gently cupped her face. "That's not what I was trying to do. I'm sorry, mi amor. Forgive me?" He kissed her bruised cheek gently then her nose as his slipped along the length of hers and his lips hovered above hers. "Please, Olivia?"

Something about the vulnerability in his voice caused her to crack. She moved into his arms and wrapped herself up in him. "Don't I always?" Truth was that she had never felt more safe than when his arms were locked tightly around her in an embrace. The only thing that would make this even better would be Noah there with them, but it was past his bedtime, and he was already softly snoring.


	21. Behind Closed Doors

Title: Behind Closed Doors  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He didn't bother with pleasantries toward the members of her squad. The door was open so he moved through it without knocking and closed the door behind him.   
A/N: This was written for a prompt request for barsonaddict.

Rafael moved straight toward Olivia's office. He didn't bother with pleasantries toward the members of her squad. The door was open so he moved through it without knocking and closed the door behind him. "Is this how it's going to be now?" 

Olivia looked up at him, frowning as she moved to stand. She moved toward the window on the door and closed the blind. The last thing she needed was an audience into her private affairs. "Barba," she warned.

He put his hand up to stop her. "Can I tell you a secret?" He met her eyes. He stepped closer, taking her by the hand and pulling her close. 

Her heart skipped a beat as their bodies pressed tightly together. She gasped softly as her hands came to rest against his chest to create an illusion of space. "Barba..."

He frowned. "Liv, after last night, I think you can do better than that." His skin was on fire at the memory of the night before and how their naked bodies had pressed together in a way that he hadn't been with anyone in a long time.

She closed her eyes as one hand moved up his chest to cup his neck and the other moved down to grip his hip. Her breath was labored as she managed to open her eyes and met his. "I thought..."

He silenced her with a kiss. His lips moved from her mouth down the line of her jaw. He moaned softly once he reached her ear. "You thought wrong." He crushed her to him and buried his face Iin her hair.

She clung to him. "Sorry that I just left..." Her voice was but a whisper. She felt him shake his head. "Can we talk about this over dinner? My place tonight? I'll even cook."

He pulled back to meet her eyes. "I'd like that." He kissed her mouth softly, sucking at her bottom lip before pulling away to smile softly at her. 

There was a knock at her office door. She smiled at him in return and called out, "Just a moment." She pecked his cheek quickly. "Be there at six." She pulled away reluctantly and straightened her blouse.

"I'll be there."


	22. When It Rains

Title: When It Rains  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 249 words   
Summary: He leaned the umbrella against the wall and started to remove his coat that was almost as wet as the umbrella.  
A/N: This was written for the 'umbrella' prompt at thebarsondaily.

Olivia looked up as Barba stepped into her office carrying a soggy umbrella with a scowl on his face. She had to fight the urge to smile as she glanced back at her laptop and finished the last of the report before hitting save and closing it. "Is it raining out?"

He growled, "That's so funny I forgot to laugh." He leaned the umbrella against the wall and started to remove his coat that was almost as wet as the umbrella. "And to make this day even better, court was rescheduled for Friday."

It was her turn to frown. "This is the third rescheduling. What is the defense playing at?" She pushed her chair back and stood. 

"They have no defense, that's what." He hung up his coat on the coat rack in the corner and turned to face her. "We're still on for lunch, aren't we?" His stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. All he'd had today was three large cups of coffee. His body was about to mutiny on him.

She picked up a brown paper sack beside her desk and showed it to him. "Rollins and Carisi picked it up for us." She moved toward him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You look cute like this." She ruffled his wet hair playfully. 

He swatted her hand away but smiled as he did so. "Bringing the jokes, I see." He took the bag from her and moved toward the couch. "Let's eat. I'm starving."


	23. Thankful Hearts

Title: Thankful Hearts  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 336 words  
Summary: It reminded her of one of those pictures from the magazines that littered doctor's office waiting rooms.   
A/N: This was written for the 'turkey' prompt at thebarsondaily.

Olivia couldn't believe how pretty the turkey had come out of the oven. It reminded her of one of those pictures from the magazines that littered doctor's office waiting rooms. Everything else, including several side dishes and two pies, had followed suit and turned out just perfectly. To look at it anyway. She just hoped they'd taste as good as they looked and smelled. 

There was a knock on the apartment door just as she finished arranging the table. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she wiped her hands one final time on her apron and removed it from her person. Laying it aside, she quickly hurried toward the door and checked the peephole. 

Rafael and Lucia were right on time. Her heart sped up and skipped a beat all at once, and she had to put her hand to her throat in order to get herself under control. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Noah playing quietly with his toys as she pulled open the door. 

Their eyes met as he stepped forward to place a hand on her hip and a kiss to her cheek. "We could smell the turkey the minute we stepped off the elevator." He turned to reintroduce his mother. "Olivia, you remember my mother, Lucia. Mami, I'd like you to meet someone else very special to me. Noah, mijo, come meet my Mami."

Olivia felt the older woman take her hand and give her fingers a squeeze. She smiled softly at the approving look on his mother's face before they all turned their attention to the shy boy that was now trying to hide behind her legs. "Noah, my love, don't be shy. Come and say hello."

Lucia bent then and held out her arms to the boy. "Come say hello to your Abuelita." 

Their eyes met over the head of his mother and her son. There was no doubt that this day would probably go down as the best holiday for all of them.


	24. Holiday Cookies

Title: Holiday Cookies  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 417 words   
Summary: She smiled at her son as he sprinkled more green sprinkles onto his tree-shaped holiday cookie.   
A/N: This was written for the 'touch' prompt at thebarsondaily.

 

Olivia wiped her sleeve against her cheek as her hands were covered in flour and cookie dough. She smiled at her son as he sprinkled more green sprinkles onto his tree-shaped holiday cookie. She hadn't ever tried baking holiday cookies before this year. Not of the homemade variety anyway. Those tubes of raw dough in the refrigerator section in the grocery stores had always done quite nicely. 

But now that she had a son-a family-she wanted to start traditions he could then carry over to his own family some day. She chuckled softly when he looked up at her with flour all over his nose and cheek. "Oh, Noah, my love. I think we're wearing more than we're baking."

Noah pointed to his Santa-shaped cookie. "Like it, Momma? It Santa!" He tried to scoop it up with his fingers but ended up smashing most of it instead. He frowned and started to cry.

The door opened as she was wrapping Noah in her arms. "It's okay, Noah. Look. Look." She held him on her hip with one arm and managed to scoop the cookie up with the spatula and place it on the baking sheet. "There. Mommy saved him."

Rafael moved close to his two favorite people in the world and glanced at the smashed cookie. "That's Mommy's job, huh, mijo?" He touched her on her lower back as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips then one to the back of his son's head.

Noah sniffled. "Thanks, Momma." He hugged her tightly and wiggled until she placed him in the chair so he could continue decorating his cookies.

She turned just as Rafael popped a freshly baked cookie into his mouth. "I saw that. Those are for your mother!" She playfully swatted his hand as he reached for another. She moved between him and the counters, wrapping her arms around his neck and getting flour all over his expensive three piece suit. 

He made a face. "Liv!" Intent on getting her back he picked up a handful of flour and wiped it on her face with a satisfied smirk.

"Karma, my darling. Just remember that you have to sleep sometime." She grabbed a towel and wiped at her face only to smear it instead of remove it. 

"Now, Olivia, is that anyway talk the day before Christmas?" He grabbed another cookie and popped it into his mouth before heading down the hall to change before any further damage happened to his suit.


	25. Late Night Dinner

Title: Late Night Dinner  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Her exhaustion was evident to everyone but the suspect in interogation.   
A/N: This came from the prompt that I recieved on tumblr.

"Don't listen to them. Don't you ever listen to them!"

That's all Olivia heard as she pulled the interrogation room door closed behind her. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Her exhaustion was evident to everyone but the suspect in interrogation. She fell heavily into the chair at her desk.

"Bad time?" A voice rose up from the couch across the room.

She looked up to see her second favorite person positioning cartons of Chinese food on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Her legs felt like lead, but she managed to push herself up to move to him and the much-desired food. "It won't be if you have spring rolls with duck sauce in that bag."

He pulled out several packets of the much coveted orange sauce and three spring rolls. "After last time, I remember, Liv." He winked at her as she sat down heavily beside him and leaned in to press a kiss to her mouth. "Long day?"

"You have no idea. Can we just eat and pretend we're far from here?" Her lips pulled into a pout as she pulled out one of the spring rolls and put it on her paper plate.

"Best idea I've heard all day." He offered her the carton of chicken fried rice and then began to make his own plate as they talked about anything but work.


	26. Say Something

Title: Say Something  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The years leading up to this moment seemed to melt together as she felt him responding to her.   
A/N: This came from the prompt that I received on tumblr.

"I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified." Olivia's confession tumbled from her mouth moments before her mouth crashed down upon his lips. The years leading up to this moment seemed to melt together as she felt him responding to her. 

His mouth was pliable beneath hers as he opened it to her and allowed her the entrance that she so desperately sought. He moaned softly, pulling her body tighter against his. He hadn't noticed that her bare feet put them on a more even footing, and it actually made him two inches taller than her. 

She whimpered as their lips parted. Her breaths were drug from her lungs in gasps. Her eyes locked on his. "Say something," she managed to rasp into the space between them. 

"What do you want me to say, Liv? That I've been just as terrified for years at this point?" He cupped her cheek, letting his thumb move across her flushed cheek. "Cause it's true." He pulled her in again to press his mouth to hers in a softer, more intimate kiss.


	27. Moments

Title: Moments  
Author: untapdtreasure   
Rating: T  
Word Count: 287 words  
Summary: She smiled and reached for the front of his dress shirt and pulled him on top of her and down onto the couch.  
A/N: This was written for the 'gentle' prompt at thebarsondaily.

When he stepped into the apartment, he was surprised at how quiet it was. It wasn't late, so not hearing the usual sounds of his family from somewhere inside their home was a little disconcerting. He placed his briefcase on the small table near the coat rack and removed his suit jacket and tie as he stepped into the living room.

He was about to call out to her when he spotted her curled up on the couch and fast a sleep. He quietly moved toward her sleeping form. He bent slowly, moving a strand of hair from across her cheek and placed a gentle kiss to Olivia's forehead.

She stirred slowly, stretching as her eyes opened and met his. She smiled and reached for the front of his dress shirt and pulled him on top of her and down onto the couch. "About time you got home."

He smirked before their lips met. His hand immediately moved under her shirt and cupped her through her bra. He whimpered softly before he sucked at her bottom lip. "And where is Noah?"

"Your Mom so kindly invited him to an early movie and dinner after. So we have like an hour or two before they get home." She shifted her body so that she could thrust her hips against his and make her desires more known. 

He moaned as she pressed against him. He groped her breast even tighter as he fused his mouth to hers. And that was the end of their conversation until they were wrapped up naked and sweaty under the fleece throw that usually resided on the back of the couch. 

"Remind me to thank my mother. I could definitely get used to this."


	28. Definitely Maybe

Title: Definitely Maybe  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 370 Words  
Summary: From the look on his face, this would hopefully be a pleasant visit and maybe be more personal than professional.   
A/N: This was written for the 'green' prompt at thebarsondaily.

Olivia searched through her drawer for a pen to sign the forms that her officer had just placed on her desk when she ran across Noah's green car that he'd been searching endlessly for at home. She made a mental note to stick it in her purse and surprise him that night when she finally made it home. Her lips curled into a smile when she thought about how happy it would make him. 

Finally, she found the pen and signed the papers and handed them to her officer who thanked her and was quickly on her way out the door. She looked up just as she saw Barba moving across the squad room. From the look on his face, this would hopefully be a pleasant visit and maybe be more personal than professional. Holding onto that hope, she moved to her door and quickly pulled him inside as she closed the door behind him.

Thankfully, she had thought to close the blinds directly surrounding the door, and they were shielded from prying eyes as she gave him a very warm welcome with a kiss to his lips and a squeeze of his hip. Her lips curled into a smile as they pulled away from one another. 

"I'll have to make a habit of dropping by to tell you that I'll be in court late and have to cancel that dinner we've planned for a week." He watched as her face fell. "But if you don't mind that I come by after, I'd be all up for postponing it by an hour or maybe two."

Her eyes sparkled then as she kissed him again. "It depends, counselor. Will you be bringing a change of clothes and maybe your toothbrush?"

He smirked and nodded quickly as he placed his hand on her hip and squeezed it suggestively. "I think that can definitely be arranged. Maybe I can even leave a toothbrush at your place."

"We can definitely discuss that later. After Noah's in bed. Well, after we're in bed, too." She was excited at the prospect of taking their relationship in a new direction. Her smile was enough to tell him that she liked the idea of a toothbrush being left at her place.


	29. Seeing Red

Title: Seeing Red  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Word Count: 378 words  
Summary: She was barefoot and trapped where she stood for fear she'd step on the shattered glass surrounding her.  
A/N: Written for the 'broken' prompt at thebarsondaily.

Olivia bent to pick up the broken glass that had shattered on her kitchen floor. "Damn it," she hissed as a shard pierced her finger and sliced it open. She immediately stood back up, glancing around her for something to wrap around her finger to stop the bleeding. She was barefoot and trapped where she stood for fear she'd step on the shattered glass surrounding her.

"What is it, Liv?" Rafael emerged from the bathroom, unbuttoning the sleeves of his dress shirt and rolling them up to his elbows. He'd come over to get her help with a case that he was about to take to court, and they'd just finished dinner, and she had put Noah to bed. As he glanced around, his eyes instantly landed on her hand as the red bloomed on her finger and started to pool in her palm.

His eyes went wide, instantly reaching toward her with a dish towel that happened to be laying close to him as he stepped on the broken shards of glass, shattering them further. He was grateful that he'd left his shoes on. He reached for her hand, instantly wrapping the towel around her finger and holding it as tightly as he dared.

She hissed from the pain, glancing away from him so that he didn't see the tears as they formed in her eyes. "Damn it," she muttered again through clenched teeth. She laid her free hand over his so that he wouldn't loosen his grip on her. Her lips trembled as she lifted her head and found him watching her. "What?" she murmured, trying so hard not to let the tears fall.

He reached for her cheek with his free hand. "It's okay to cry, Liv. I know it hurts." He caught the tear as it fell and wiped it away. He moved his hand to her cup her cheek and whispered, "No one needs to know." He gave her a soft smile, trying to make her feel better.

She smiled as her eyes remained glassy from unshed tears. Her free hand reached for the front of his shirt, gripping it tight. "It hurts like hell." When he nodded, she shifted just enough to lay her head on his shoulder, trembling slightly.

"I've got you."


	30. Taking a Hit

Title: Taking a Hit  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 266 Words   
Summary: Her fingertips grazed along her lips, remembering just how his lips had felt as they pressed against hers.  
A/N: This is written for the 'addicted' prompt at thebarsondaily.

Olivia had only one taste of his lips, and already she was addicted. Her fingertips grazed along her lips, remembering just how his lips had felt as they pressed against hers. She closed her eyes as a low whimper escaped her throat. 

It was then that her office door closed. "Liv, I can't keep doing this." Rafael stood leaned against the now closed door, grateful that her blinds were tightly drawn. His heart thudded so loud that he was certain her entire squad room could hear it.

"Doing what?" She felt her body responding to his presence, aching to move to him, to kiss him once again. Her hands gripped her chair arms tightly.

He snorted as he pushed himself from the door and across the room until he stood next to her, spinning her chair so that she was facing him. He bent and kissed her deep and hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He whimpered when he felt hers responding in kind.

Her hand tangled around his tie as she felt him drop to his knees between her legs. Their mouths met over and over in a lustful ache to go even further. 

His hands moved up the outside of her pant clad thighs. They wound around to her back and down her ass, pulling her forward until she met his hardened desire right against the apex of her thighs.

"Don't stop," she breathed as his mouth moved down along her jaw and throat. "Rafael..."

And so he didn't. Their clothes were pushed aside and rearranged until their bodies joined in a blissful release.


	31. Blissful

Title: Blissful  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had just sent Noah off to spend a much needed day (and possibly a sleepover?) with his Abuelita Lucia.  
A/N: Written for barsonaddict from a prompt she left me on tumblr.  
  
Olivia let her hand curl around Rafael’s hip as they lay snuggled on the couch on a lazy Saturday afternoon. They had just sent Noah off to spend a much needed day (and possibly a sleepover?) with his Abuelita Lucia. She lifted her head to smile up at him as he leaned down to kiss her nose and then her mouth. “It’s almost too quiet without Noah. I’m not sure I’ll make it all night without him,” she admitted.

He gave her a soft smile and a knowing nod as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers and met her eyes. “If you need him here, we’ll go and get him, but you know he’s perfectly okay with Mami. We can FaceTime with him anytime that we want, and he’ll be home first thing in the morning before she goes to morning mass.”

Her eyes slipped shut as she drew in a deep, calming breath before she spoke, “I know, Rafael, but it’s always hard when he’s not home.” She then tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder and tried not to think about missing Noah too much.

His fingers gently carded through her hair and slowly down her back as he tried to help her further relax her. “Besides, we need this time alone, Liv. I’ve missed just being with you, holding you, kissing you…” 

“Making love with you,” she finished for him. Her head angled up, lips pressing against his neck. She feathered several kisses along his jawline before she felt his mouth pressing against hers. It wasn’t long before their clothes had been discarded, and they were one with each other. 

Afterward, as they lay tangled around one another, he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over them. He kissed the top of her head before he gently stroked her hair and finally let his fingers trail down her spine and come to rest on her hip. He smiled as he heard her breathing gently even out, and it wasn’t long before he joined her in blissful slumber.


	32. Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Word Count: 346 Words  
Rating: T  
Summary: She loved rainy afternoons, but she missed the familiar sounds of Noah playing with his toys and Rafael chattering softly to her.  
A/N: This was written for the 'rain' and 'tickle' prompts at thebarsondaily.

As the rain trickled down the plate glass window of her apartment's living room, she lay curled up on the couch reading one of her favorite books. She loved rainy afternoons, but she missed the familiar sounds of Noah playing with his toys and Rafael chattering softly to her.

She was glad that Rafael and Noah were enjoying a Father and Son day at the zoo, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss them any less. She marked her place in the book with a warm playing card and set the book aside.

They'd be home soon, and they would no doubt be hungry so she decided to get dinner started so that they wouldn't have to wait even longer for it once they returned home. She settled on something simple and a family favorite; spaghetti with a salad and garlic cheese bread in the side.

\- -

Noah raced into the apartment, leaving Rafael to close the door behind them. The smell of oregano and garlic hit his nose like that of a finger-like cartoon hand that he had once seen as it beckoned Mickey Mouse toward a freshly baked pie that Minnie had baked for him.

"Spaghetti!" Both Noah and Rafael had exclaimed at once.

Her face lit up from where she stood, stirring the homemade sauce. She turned and gave them a warm smile. "I hope you're both hungry. I may have made too much."

Rafael moved to her, placing his hands on both of her hips as he leaned in, nuzzling her neck with his nose then his lips. "I'm starving." His breath tickled her skin, causing her to shiver at his double meaning.

She turned her head and whispered in a breathy moan, "That will have to wait." At least until their son was tucked safely and soundly into bed in a couple of hours.

"Not too long, I hope." He nipped at her neck, pressing his hips against her backside.

"Long enough," she whimpered, biting her bottom lip to contain the moan that desperately wanted to escape her throat.


	33. Simplicity

Title: Simplicity  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Word Count: 487 Words  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Her eyes met his as a smile teased at her lips.  
A/N: This was written for the 'discovery', 'flowers' and 'accident' prompts at thebarsondaily.

The discovery of Olivia's favorite flowers had been a complete accident. They had a working lunch in his office, discussing the ongoing case in which a stalker lured his victims to accompany him on dates by having roses sent to their place of employment. That had someone turned into a more personal and private conversation between her and Amanda in which she stated that roses were overrated and that if someone really wanted it impress her that they would try daisies instead.

He had been pretending to listen to something Carisi was going in about, but the women were far more interesting as he put that in his bank of knowledge concerning just what Olivia did and didn't like.

\- -

The bouquet of daisies was delivered to her office late one evening as she was trying to finish up her paperwork and head home for the evening. He just happened to be arriving at the same time and waited until the delivery girl had departed before he knocked casually on her door.

"Someone's trying to get your attention..." he teased.

She held the card in her hand, glancing at him over her shoulder. "I can't think who would be sending me these. I haven't told anyone that I liked daisies except..." She had opened the card as she kept talking, eyes widening as she read the message on it.

He moved closer to her, taking the card from her fingers. "I hope you aren't upset with me. I didn't mean to be eavesdropping..." A little white lie wouldn't hurt anything. "So I took advantage..."

Before he could explain himself further, she leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'd love to go out to dinner with you."

"Really?" He hadn't expected her to agree so quickly. Or at all if he was being honest with himself.  
She took his hand in hers. "I mean, you went to so much trouble to pay attention, so why wouldn't I say yes? Besides, I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you the same thing for awhile now." Her eyes met his as a smile teased at her lips. "When did you want to have this date?" She couldn't ask Lucy to stay tonight as it was too late of notice for the night.

"Whenever you can arrange something for Noah. There's no rush." Truth was, he was now even more nervous than he had been while he waited for the flowers to be delivered in the first place.

"Thursday night good for you?" She was certain there would be no conflict with Lucy, but even of there was, Amanda owed her one for all the times in the last six months that she had kept Jesse (sometimes even overnight).

"Perfect." He leaned in then, pressing his mouth against her ear as he whispered, "Waiting will be such torture." And worth every second of it.


	34. Failure to Resist

Title: Failure to Resist  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Word Count: 351 Words  
Rating: M  
Summary: Her eyes drawn to his backside as he reached for a pair of jeans.  
A/N: This was written for the 'zipper' prompt at thebarsondaily.

It was Saturday morning and neither had to be anywhere at any specific time. Like always, he had woken before she had and as he shifted to get out of bed, she woke with a moan. "Where are you going?" Her body shifted until she was half laying on his pillow. Her eyes drawn to his backside as he reached for a pair of jeans.

He glanced over at his shoulder as he pulled his jeans up and over his hips. Her heart was a tousled mess, but she looked breathtaking as she always did to him. He bent to kiss her forehead. "Coffee, of course."

She felt an all to familiar ache between her legs, desperate to pull him back into bed. "Noah's still asleep. We should take advantage of that fact..."

He wagged his finger at her. "That worked last weekend, Lieutenant. Don't get used to it." As her lips formed a pout, he chuckled softly. "And neither will that, Olivia." He bent again, kissing her mouth as his hand slipped between her and the sheer covering her.

His hand covered her mound, giving a gentle squeeze. "How badly do you wish me to crawl back into this bed and have my way with you?"

She arched up into his hand. "You can stand right there for all I care." She shifted, revealing her naked self to him as she moved him in between her legs and immediately reached to lower his zipper.

It was only a matter of seconds before he was inside her, pushing and pulling until he made her come apart with a muffled moan around her fist.   
Just as he followed suit, there was a gentle knock at their bedroom door. "Mommy, I'm hungry," Noah's sleepy voice carried through the door.

"Coming, baby boy," she managed to rasp out as she untangled her legs from around him and pulled on a discarded pair of flannel pajama bottoms and her robe. "So much for resisting me. That's what? Five in a row now?" She slapped his ass playfully and went to get Noah's juice and breakfast.


	35. Too Close for Comfort

Title: Too Close for Comfort   
Author: untapdtreasure   
Word Count: 328 words  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Just having her close caused him to relax as he slung his arms around her lower back and buried his face against her neck where it met her shoulder.   
A/N: This was written for the 'vigor' prompt at thebarsondaily.

 

Rafael reached for her and used all his vigor to pull her against him. Just having her close caused him to relax as he slung his arms around her lower back and buried his face against her neck where it met her shoulder.

She could feel him shaking as he tried to control his ragged breathing and racing heart. She moved her hands gently up his back, allowing one to hand to cradle the back of his head. "Shh. It's okay. I'm okay..."

He shifted, pushing her back so that he could look her square in the eyes. "Don't." It was all that he could manage before the tears slipped down his face.

Her white shirt was covered in blood. It wasn't her blood, but it didn't matter to him. Any blood on her was enough to make him lose his mind. He could smell the iron from the blood in the air and had to fight the urge to purge from his body what little he had eaten at lunch.

Her hands cradled both cheeks now as tears pricked her eyes, making it hard to see. "But I am, Rafael..."

His mouth fell on hers, crushing her back against him as the kiss deepened and became even more frantic. He tangled his fingers into her brown tresses and let out a strangled whimper as their lips parted. "I thought..."

And she knew exactly what he had thought the moment he received the call. It was the call both had dreaded, and it was every bit as terrifying (and even more so, if they were completely honest with one another) as they had imagined. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

They were hugging again. Neither was ready to let go, but work had to be finished in order to let Rafael take her home, so with a lot of reluctance, he let her go but somehow managed to remain close by until she was ready to leave.


	36. Knock

Title: Knock  
Author: untapdtreasure   
Word Count: 127 words  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He missed the whole SVU squad; including Carisi.  
A/N: This was written for the 'photograph' prompt at thebarsondaily.

Rafael pulled a faded newspaper clipping from his back pocket. It was a photograph of himself standing side by side with Olivia on the courthouse steps after their first high profile win.

His suspension was only half over and to say he missed the day to day grind is an understatement. He missed the whole SVU squad; including Carisi.

But it was Olivia that he missed the most.

The knock on his door broke his reverie. Moving barefoot toward the door, he checked the peephole. Opening the door, he forgot that he still clutched the newspaper clipping.

Olivia reached to take the faded paper from his hand. "Well, Barba, I didn't know you were the sentimental type."

He smirked. "Well, I can't tell you all my secrets."


	37. Slide

Title: Slide  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 247 words  
Summary: His eyes then moved back toward the slide to watch as Noah slid down once more.   
A/N: This was written for the 'energy' prompt at thebarsondaily.

Noah's energy astounded him. He watched as the young boy raced up the ladder to the slide once again. This was his sixth time in a row to climb those steps. He chuckled softly before he collapsed onto the bench next to the boy's mother. 

Olivia snuggled into his side, placing her hand on his thigh. She pressed a soft kiss to his neck as she felt his arm go around her back. She sighed softly. "You two looked like you were having fun."

"The best," Rafael assured her as he hugged her even closer to him. His eyes then moved back toward the slide to watch as Noah slid down once more. He chuckled softly when Noah landed flat on his butt at the bottom. "He's going to take half the playground home with him on his clothes."

She laughed softly. "That's what kids are supposed to do. Making messes then giving those cute little puppy faces so that we forget all about the mess." Her head rested against his shoulder as she watched Noah head toward the ladder of the slide once more. 

"He just can't seem to get enough, can he?" He waved to Noah as the young boy stopped for a moment to find them before he resumed his trek up the steps. He kissed her forehead before he smiled. "Neither can I." 

He loved that he now got to spend his Saturdays with the two of them. It was so much better than paperwork.


	38. Come Home To Me

Title: Come Home To Me  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Word Count: 213 words  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He could tell that this case was about to run her ragged.  
A/N: This was written for the ‘surrender’ and 'goodnight' prompt at @thebarsondaily.

Olivia opened the bedroom door and surrendered into Rafael’s waiting arms. The tears immediately started to flow as he gently held her and rubbed her back letting her cry out the past three days of anguish.

They had barely seen one another in that time, and he had ached for her every time they’d spoken over the phone. He could tell that this case was about to run her ragged. He kissed her temple and whispered, “It’s okay, mi amor.”

She lifted her head, giving him a soft, appreciative smile through her tears. She kissed his lips softly before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “All I need is to be in your arms right now, Rafael.”

He gently took her hand and lead her to the bed. “Get your pajamas on and into bed. Let me make sure everything is locked up, and I’ll be right back.”

She stopped him and kissed him once more. “Let me kiss Noah goodnight first.”

He nodded. “Of course, mi amor. He played so hard this evening. He probably won’t even stir.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her nose before going to check the door to make sure his little family was secure for the night.


	39. Like We Do This Everyday

Title: Like We Do This Everyday   
Author: untapdtreasure   
Word Count: 326 words  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He was momentarily disoriented because he knew immediately that he was not in his own bed.   
A/N: This was written for the 'suppress' prompt at thebarsondaily.

Barba awoke to someone trying to suppress a giggle. He was momentarily disoriented because he knew immediately that he was not in his own bed. He frowned at first, trying to recall just how drunk he had gotten the night before, but that hadn't been the issue at all. 

They had been working late to put the final details of this case in order, and they must have fallen asleep because now that his eyes were open, he could see, not to mention feel, Olivia's head in his lap.

It was Noah that had tried hard not to wake them up by giggling, but now that he'd seem Barba's eyes come open, he climbed up beside his Mommy and poked her in the belly. "Mama..."

Rafael couldn't stop the smile as Olivia's eyes slowly opened. From her position, she looked right up into his eyes. "Buenos dias, Liv. Sleep well?" He ignored the slight kink in his neck as it hit him that he'd spent the night and slept with Olivia Benson.

Her cheeks warmed, and she was certain they were a deep crimson. "Actually, I did," she admitted before turning her attention to the little boy who had poked her belly and had woken her up. "Good morning, my love." She pulled him onto her lap the moment she got herself righted. 

Noah hugged her tight. He giggled. "Mr. Baba sleep over." He laid his head on her shoulder and just watched the man beside them.

"i guess I did, nino." Rafael reached out and tickler the boy under his chin before moving his hand through his unkempt hair and gave a yawn. "Please tell me you have coffee." 

There was a shared knowing smile between them, and all the awkwardness seemed to melt away as they busird themselves with preparing an impromptu breakfast and getting Noah ready for Lucy to take him to preschool. 

It was as if they had been doing it forever.


	40. All Fall Down

Title: All Fall Down  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 296 words  
Summary: He gripped her hand tightly as she helped slow him down and finally stop him.  
A/N: This was written for the ‘close call’, 'hug’, 'trust’, 'shower’, and 'fall’ prompt at @thebarsondaily. Yes, I did manage to put in several previous prompts so that’s less I have to make up in a catch-up round.

 

Rafael glared at her as he once again felt the world fall down around him only to catch his balance at the last possible moment. He gripped her hand tightly as she helped slow him down and finally stop him. “I cannot believe you talked me into going roller skating. This is not my idea of a fun time. At all.”

Even though he was sweaty and sore from his previous falls, he wasn’t as annoyed as he sounded. He smirked before leaning in and catching her mouth in a chaste kiss.

She smiled widely at him as she lead him off the roller rink floor and onto a bench. She immediately started to unlace her skates. As fun as it had been, she was exhausted. It had been a long time since she had last skated, and this had been a true test of trust for them. Despite the many close calls that she’d had when he had crashed onto the floor on several occasions, she had managed to keep herself righted.

Once they were both sock-footed with skates in hand, she managed to hug him gently. Her lips were close to his ear. “Thank you for indulging me today. You have no idea how much this meant to me.” She kissed his cheek. “Since you were such a good boy, maybe I’ll let you indulge in whatever fantasy you’d like tonight in the bedroom. Or shower. Or maybe just maybe wherever you might like.”

There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as she pulled away and stepped away from him. “Okay. Now all of this was worth it.” He wasn’t disappointed in their sex life at all so whatever they did that night or afternoon or whatever, it would leave him completely content.


	41. Ice Cream

Title: Ice Cream  
Author: untapdtreasure   
Word Count: 228 words  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He smiled as he saw Olivia and Noah walk out holding a cone in one hand and each other's hands with their free hands.   
A/N: This was written for the 'ice cream' prompt at thebarsondaily.

Rafael looked up as the door to the ice cream parlor opened. He smiled as he saw Olivia and Noah walk out holding a cone in one hand and each other's hands with their free hands. He lifted his hand in a wave. "Liv...Noah." He stopped as they were now right in front of him. 

Noah looked up at him with ice cream dribbling down his chin and held up his cone of strawberry ice cream. "Ice cream!"

Rafael smiled down at the young boy before he lifted his face to the boy's mother. He tilted his head. "Fancy meeting you both here..." He slid one hand into his jeans pocket, and the other moved up to card his fingers through his uncharacteristically unkempt hair.

Olivia smiled and nodded knowingly. "Well, we were craving ice cream, and it's a well-known fact that this place has the best in the city. Right, Noah?" The boy answered with a happy grin and another lick to his ice cream. 

Rafael raised his eyebrows. "Well, let me get me a scoop, and I'll join you on your walk. How's that?" 

Noah's face lit up even more and gripped Olivia's hand tighter before he gave a slight squeal. "Okay!" 

Olivia couldn't help the laughter as it bubbled from her chest. "My treat." They all three turned and headed back into the ice cream parlor together.


	42. Christmas in the City

Title: Christmas in the City  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 218 Words  
Summary: He adjusted his tie as a hint of gold from his ring glinted in the office lighting.  
A/N: This was written for the 'slippers', 'first kiss', 'secret', 'snow', 'Christmas', 'old-fashioned', 'gold', 'ring', 'expectation', 'arouse', and 'demand' prompts given by thebarsondaily.

Rafael looked out the window of his office as the snow was coming down hard, covering the Manhattan streets in stark white and demanding the city to come to a standstill. 

As the door to his office opened, he turned his head and smiled. "Can I share a secret with you?" He adjusted his tie as a hint of gold from his ring glinted in the office lighting.

Olivia moved toward him, going in for the first kiss of many that they would share that evening. "Always." Her arms slid around his back as they embraced.

"For the first time in a long time, I am looking forward to this old-fashioned Christmas that you and Mami have planned." He hadn't felt that way in years. His expectation was making him giddy. "I mean, can you imagine me in slippers sipping coffee."

She laughed softly, nuzzling her nose against his. "I can actually. I'd be lying if I said it didn't arouse me just a bit." She met his eyes and smirked playfully. If she was completely honest with herself, it aroused her a lot.

"Well, then I'm looking forward to it all the more." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He let their lips linger before pulling away from her slowly.


	43. A New Life

Title: A New Life  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 144 Words  
Summary: The betrayal of her heart didn't make her angry though.   
A/N: This was written for the 'betrayal', 'anger', and 'choices' prompts given by thebarsondaily.

Olivia knew the choices she would be forced to make if she pursued the path she now faced. The betrayal of her heart didn't make her angry though. She had wished for this her entire life; even more so since Noah had become her son.

They both deserved to have him in their lives. Noah deserved a father that had taken the time to get to know them both; individually and together. They'd had their ups and downs, but they came out strong because of them.

She had chosen him before, and now she was choosing him again. She placed the signed transfer papers on the Chief's desk at one police plaza and walked away with her heart skipping a beat. 

The day her transfer had become official, they were wed and started their lives together as three that became one.


	44. Quality Time

Title: Quality Time  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She had a week vacation and she planned to enjoy every last second of it, and she just prayed to whatever Gods were out there that she wouldn’t have to be called into any crimes scenes.   
A/N: This was written as a response to an ask from entireoranges that I received on tumblr.

“Not to disturb you, but I think I may have been poisoned." 

Those were the last words that Olivia Benson heard as she headed out of the one six and toward home where Noah and Rafael were waiting on her. She had a week vacation and she planned to enjoy every last second of it, and she just prayed to whatever Gods were out there that she wouldn’t have to be called into any crimes scenes. Her detectives could handle whatever was thrown at them, but summer in the city never seemed to stop producing violent, sexual crimes. But she was going to enjoy it while it lasted; no matter how long it lasted. 

Her body, mind, and soul could definitely use the break. Noah would be starting big boy school soon, and she wanted to spend as much quality time with him as she could. And now that she and Rafael and Noah were officially a family, she wanted to use this time off to do just that. 

Sadly, Rafael had to report to work, but that meant that she and Noah could find things to do just the two of them until he got off work. And she was looking forward to that. Then Rafael would join them for a movie or dinner out after work.


	45. Making Dinner

Title: Making Dinner  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She couldn't help but smile at how patient he was with Noah and how he never seemed to get frustrated when Noah didn't do it exactly right.  
A/N: This was written as a response to a prompt that I received on tumblr.

Olivia stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and watched as Rafael taught Noah how to make homemade tortillas for the dish that they were preparing for dinner that night. She couldn't help but smile at how patient he was with Noah and how he never seemed to get frustrated when Noah didn't do it exactly right. “I think you missed your calling.”

He looked up, meeting her eyes and smiling. He shrugged his shoulders a little and stated, "I remember what it was like to beat down every time I made a mistake. That is not going to happen with him." 

She moved to them both, placing a kiss on the top of Noah's head as she stood on a small step stool and then moving to Rafael. She kissed him softly on the mouth. "And that's one of the many reasons that I love you so much."

He felt his cheeks flush at her words. "Okay. Your turn, mi amor." He shifted their bodies so that she was between him and the counter. He slid his arms around her and down her arms to her hands. "You're going to learn how to make them too. There is nothing better than a handmade tortilla. You'll never want those store bought ones again." He nuzzled her neck as he went to work showing her how to form the dough into a round, flat tortilla.


	46. Just Pretend

Title: Just Pretend  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: So the longer she made him squirm, the more jollies she got from it.  
A/N: This was written as a response to a prompt that I received on tumblr.

"I need you to fake date me." 

Olivia looked up as Barba stepped into her office and closed the door behind him. "Excuse me?" Her brow wrinkled as she slipped off her glasses and dropped her pen onto the pile of paperwork. 

"Come on, Liv. I have this work thing, and if I don't bring a date, Cassie from payroll is going to try and pick me up. Again." He rolled his eyes as he sat in the chair in front of her desk. "I'll even spring for a new dress and shoes to match. Just please do this for me... I'd ask Carmen, but everyone knows she's married so it won't fly." 

She smirked, watching him get all worked up was something she secretly enjoyed. So the longer she made him squirm, the more jollies she got from it. "Well, I've been needing an excuse to buy myself a new dress, and since you're willing to pay..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not? What harm could it do?" 

He visibly relaxed and let out a long sigh. He pushed himself to stand as he pulled a credit card from his breast pocket and placed it on her desk. "It's preloaded so don't go too crazy." He gave her a wink and was gone just as quick as he had appeared. 

She picked up the card and tapped it on her desk. Fake date or not, she planned to make him take notice. His attention would be on her and no one else that whole evening. She could take that to the bank.


	47. Steady

Title: Steady  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She felt the tension leave her body as the day's events finally settled down.   
A/N: This was written as a response to a prompt that I received on tumblr.

Rafael reached for her the moment he got to the hospital room where Noah lay on the bed. "Your hands are cold," he stated immediately, grabbing both and trying to warm them with his own body heat. He looked at the small child sleeping. "How is he?"

Olivia, grateful for his touch and warmth, melted into him almost immediately. She felt the tension leave her body as the day's events finally settled down. "He'll be just fine. He's had two breathing treatments, and she wants to try him on a new inhaler. Seems to think it will work better than the others."

He kissed the side of her head and let out a soft sigh of relief. "Thank God." He held her close to him as he watched the steady rise and fall of Noah's chest. "When will we be able to take him home?"

"She wants him to stay overnight. Just to see how the new medications will work. Amanda brought my go bag from work. You don't have to stay..." She was silenced with his lips pressing against hers for a brief moment.

"I'm staying."


	48. Habits

Title: Habits  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 174 words  
Summary:  
A/N: This was written for the 'habit' prompt for thebarsondaily.

Noah had picked up a bad habit of crawling into Olivia's bed some nights when he felt lonely or had a nightmare. This normally wouldn't be a problem, but this particular night, Rafael had slept over and was on the side of the bed that Noah usually slept on. 

The little brown haired, brown-eyed boy lockrd eyes with the hazel eyes of a usually very put together Rafael Barba. His hair was willy nilly from Olivia's fingers combing through it and he was shirtless. Thankfully, they had both had the good sense to put on some kind of attire once they had made love.

"Noah, mi amigo." Rafael let out a soft yawn. "Que pasa?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders shyly. "Wanted my Mama." He looked over at a sleeping Olivia. 

Rafael shifted on the bed and patted the space between them. "Come on then. Climb in." 

Once Noah was under the blanket and curled up close to her, he then turned on his side and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, amigo."

"Ni-night, Baba."


	49. Looking for This

Title: Looking for This  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 316 words  
Summary: He hadn't had nearly his normal dose of caffeine for the day.  
A/N: This was written for the 'caffeine' and 'sudden' prompts for thebarsondaily.

Rafael pinched the bridge of his nose as the dull headache pounded beneath his skull. He hadn't had nearly his normal dose of caffeine for the day. He moved to his personal coffee pot and placed the filter inside as he scooped enough coffee to keep him awake for the rest of the day into it. He poured the water inside and hit the percolate button. In just under five minutes, he would have the perfect cup in his hand.

He moved to sit behind his desk just as his phone have a sudden shrill ring. He groaned. Only one person's ringer was set to that tone. 

Olivia Benson.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" He skipped the pleasantries as he pulled his briefcase onto his desk and pulled out several files for current cases. 

"Just called to see if you were free for lunch. You ran out so quickly this morning that you didn't even turn on the coffee pot." She was a bit concerned.

"Would you believe that I didn't set the alarm and was almost late. Judge Marshall would have had my head." He signed the legal papers and shuffled through the stack. "Shit..." he mumbled.

"Looking for this?" Her voice was still in his ear but also from the doorway to his office. She held a thick file up in front of her.

He looked up and smiled softly. "You just saved my ass." He stood up and quickly moved to her and kissed her as he took the file and gently stroked the back of her hand. 

"Good. I like your ass..." She reached around and squeezed his rear end gently. 

He chuckled softly and kissed her again. "You'd better go or we're both going to be late." 

"I've got the next half hour free." And with that she closed the door and then the blinds. She wanted absolute privacy.


	50. Always

Title: Always  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 251 words  
Summary: He frowned when the tape got all twisted yet again.  
A/N: This was written for the 'gift' prompt for thebarsondaily.

Noah stuck out his tongue as he tried for the fifth time to put the tape on Olivia's birthday gift that Rafael had taken him to pick out. He frowned when the tape got all twisted yet again. "Raf, can you help me?" He held the spool of tape up for the man to take.

"You betcha," Rafael said as he pulled off a piece and watched as Noah held it in place for him to tape it down. He smiled before rubbing the young boy's head. "She's going to love it, mijo."

Noah hugged Rafael around the middle and smiled up at him. "Gracias, Raf."

He glanced toward the door as the tumbler was unlocked. "There's Mami." He picked up the gift and handed it to Noah. "Want to give it to her now?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yes!" He turned then and ran toward the door. "Mama! I buyed you something for your birfday!"

Olivia's eyes lit up as she smiled brightly at her son. "Oh gosh! A present for me?" When he nodded eagerly, she scooped him up and kissed his cheeks all over. "Can I open it now?" She carried him and the present to the couch, stopping along the way to kiss Rafael softly on the mouth. 

"Happy Birthday, love." He rubbed his nose along hers as he smiled softly at her. 

"Thank you both so much." She sat on the couch with Noah on her lap and Rafael beside him. 

"Always," Rafael and Noah spoke together.


	51. Just a Little Bit Crazy

Title: Just a Little Bit Crazy  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 278 words  
Summary: She smiled at the memory as Rafael sat on the edge of her desk and crossed his arms over his chest.   
A/N: This was written for the 'brief' prompt for thebarsondaily.

Although her first meeting with Lucia Barba had been brief, Olivia still got the impression that the older woman had liked her. She smiled at the memory as Rafael sat on the edge of her desk and crossed his arms over his chest. She laid a hand on his knee. "I think your mom likes me."

He nodded as a smile tugged at his lips. "She's always been a fan of women that make me crazy." He winked at her then and leaned down to press his lips to hers. "Besides, I didn't tell her that you also make me smile and laugh..." He nibbled his way to her ear. "Or that you turn me on so much that all I can think about sometimes is the quickest way to get you undressed..." He then sucked at her earlobe. 

She shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she thought about the last time they had been naked. Her hand squeezed his knee and slid up just a little further on the inside of his leg. "Behave."

"And if I don't want to?" he replied cheekily. 

She sat back in her chair and smirked at him. "Then you'll be sorely disappointed because you'll start something we cannot finish until much, much later." Her eyes locked on his as she licked her top lip seductively. 

He groaned softly as there was a knock on her office door. Their alone time effectively coming to an end. "You owe me, Liv."

She chuckled softly. "Get out of here, counselor. And let whoever it is in on your way out." 

"See you tonight, mi amor."


	52. Opening Night

Title: Opening Night  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 261 Words  
Summary: He moved to that date on his day planner, clicking his tongue as he looked over the day's scheduled events.  
A/N: This was written for the 'opening night' prompt on thebarsondaily.

Olivia couldn't contain herself as she practically danced into Barba's office at lunchtime. She couldn't be bothered to wipe the grin off her face. "Guess who scored opening night tickets to Springsteen on Broadway?" 

Barba's smirk showed on his face before he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Well, I don't know, Lieutenant, but maybe you?" he teased. 

She moved around to the back of his desk and behind him where she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You would be correct, counselor. What you think about being my date?" 

He leaned back into her and sighed. "I don't know, Liv. I'm pretty busy, and it's on October 12th, right?" He moved to that date on his day planner, clicking his tongue as he looked over the day's scheduled events. "I suppose I could squeeze you in..." 

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't do it on my account. If you don't' have the time, I'm sure I can find someone else. Carisi mentioned something the other day..." 

He spun his chair around, taking her hand and pulling her onto his lap. "You wouldn't dare!" 

She chuckled. "I would, and you know it, Rafael." 

"I've cleared my whole night. Dinner before the show and everything." He nuzzled her neck. "Dessert after if you play your cards right." 

She moaned softly as his lips nibbled at her throat. "I think I can manage that," she all but purred. 

"Good. Bruce Springsteen, here we come." He helped her to feet. "Now scoot. I'm late for lunch with the district attorney."


	53. Black Friday

Title: Black Friday  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 284 words  
Summary: Her hand moved over his naked back as she opened her eyes early that Friday morning and spooned herself against his back.   
A/N: Written for the 'Black Friday' prompt at thebarsondaily. 

Olivia was relieved when she didn't have to get out and hit any Black Friday sales. Instead, she got to snuggle down in the soft, warm comforter with her recently moved in boyfriend. Her hand moved over his naked back as she opened her eyes early that Friday morning and spooned herself against his back. She kissed his neck, nuzzling her nose against the shell of his ear. "Are you awake?" she breathed softly.

His body slowly began to turn toward hers. Once his green eyes met her brown ones, he couldn't stop the soft, sleepy smile that tugged at his lips. "It seems that I am now." Now that they were face-to-face, he kissed her nose then her lips softly. He let out a soft moan as one of her legs moved in between his legs and gently pressed against him causing his manhood to respond.

"Good," she purred as the pad of her thumb gently rubbed against his peaked nipple. "I was hoping that would be your answer." Her mouth fit gently to his, deepening the kiss as her other hand moved up his neck and into his hair where she gave it a gentle tug. 

He rolled them gently so that he was on top of her. "I'm pretty sure I know what you're getting at, but why don't you whisper it in my ear just to make sure we're on the same page." He kissed her once again; deeply sucking on her tongue before the kiss ended. 

She peppered tiny kisses along his jaw and cheek until she reached his ear where she whispered, "I want you to make love to me. Take me. Now, Rafael." 

And so he did.


	54. Winter Wonderland

Title: Winter Wonderland  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 440 words  
Summary: Her family didn't include anyone that directly related by blood, but they were her family. And that was all that mattered.   
A/N: This was written for the 'family', 'snowman', and 'sledding' prompts at thebarsondaily. This also includes Rolins, Carisi, and Jesse. 

Olivia couldn't have been happier if she tried. The people surrounding her in the snow were the only people on the planet as far as she was concerned. Her family didn't include anyone that directly related by blood, but they were her family. And that was all that mattered. 

Rafael wrapped his gloved hand around hers and drew her close to him as he met her eyes, bringing her back to the present. And him. He smiled as she leaned in and pressed her mouth softly to his. He wrinkled his nose as the kiss ended. "Where were you just now?" 

She smirked. "Here with my family." She gestured around to him, Noah, Carisi, Amanda, and little Jesse. Her heart swelled with love and pride. She tugged his hand. "Come on, Barba. Let's finish this snowman." 

She bent then and scooped a handful of snow into her gloved hand and packed it into a snowball before letting it fly in the direction of her detective. It hit Carisi square in the back, causing him to turn with a bundled Jesse in his arms. 

"Hey, watch it, Liue. I got the kid." He held the toddler up as a shield.

"That's nice, Sonny!" Amanda giggled as she let a snowball of her own fly in his direction. It whacked him right on the side of his carefully hatted head. She couldn't stop the full-on laughter as she reached to pack another snowball just as Sonny sat the girl in the snow and proceeded to do the same. He had two targets in mind, but Amanda would always be his primary target. "No fair, Carisi!" 

Sonny snorted, foregoing the snowball and letting the snow fall back to the ground as he pounced on Amanda, knocking her to the ground and tickling her. "Come on, Jesse. Help me get Mommy!" 

The little girl toddled over as best as she could and climbed on top of her two favorite people as she giggled. "Silly, Mommy!"

Olivia looked up from the snowman that she and Rafael had just put the second ball into place. She beamed with pride, knowing it wasn't ideal for the two of them to be so close, but who was she to break that up? She glanced at Rafael and sighed happily. "This is all I've ever wanted." 

Noah interrupted then. "Come on, Mom! Rafa! Let's go sledding!"

Rafael brushed the snow from his blue jeans and stood up. "Alright, mi amigo! Sledding it is." He reached to help Olivia up from the snow and pulled her close. He managed to place his mouth close to her ear. "Me, too, Olivia. Me, too."


	55. It's Not Over

Title: It's Not Over  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 246 words  
Summary: But she remembered the bone-chilling feeling that had washed over at her as she heard Sheila say that he'd gone missing.   
A/N: This was written for the 'bone-chilling', 'frighten', 'thankful', and 'goodnight' prompts at thebarsondaily. 

Olivia held tightly to Noah's hand as he lay sound asleep in his hospital bed. He was here merely for observation as he had no apparent signs of distress. But she remembered the bone-chilling feeling that had washed over at her as she heard Sheila say that he'd gone missing. Her eyes filled with tears. They fell down her cheeks as the frightened feeling finally started to dissipate. She let her head rest against her son's small hand, silently sobbing at the relief that had overcome her.

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder. She'd know his touch anywhere. Her free hand slipped over his giving it a gentle squeeze. She was more than thankful for his presence. Her lips quivered as she lifted her head to look at him. She turned, switching the hand that clutched Noah's as she wrapped her arm around Rafael's waist and buried her face against his stomach. "Stay..." she whispered.

He gently stroked her hair, letting the strands slip through his fingers. He bent slowly, kissing the top of her head. "I just wanted to come say goodnight to Noah, but I can stay." He slowly eased her so that she was standing up and then took her place in the chair before he guided her onto his lap. Admittedly, they were a sight to see, but he didn't care at the moment. All that mattered to him is that Noah was safe, and that Olivia rested.


	56. Change Begins at Home

Title: Change Begins at Home  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 341 words  
Summary: And while it was absolutely terrifying, it was also exhilarating.   
A/N: This was written for the 'charity' prompt at thebarsondaily.

Once the decision had been made, they focused on the fact that their lives were going to change. All of their lives; hers, his, and Noah's. And while it was absolutely terrifying, it was also exhilarating. 

But days passed by without that call. And Olivia's heart sank just a little with each passing day. Maybe it wasn't meant to be after all, but deep down, she tried so hard to keep positive. 

Rafael tried so hard not to voice his growing anticipation in her presence. He tried so hard, but sometimes they just had to talk about it over drinks at Forlini's. And it never ended well. It always ended with them on the brink of changing their mind and withdrawing their application.

Until the night the phone rang while they were getting ready for bed. 

\- - 

As they moved through the hospital hall, their hands gripping onto each other tightly. She glanced at him as he did the same. Her lips twitched into a hesitant smile. "Are we really doing this?"

He nodded before he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her back. "We've been waiting for this for months. I never thought the day would come..." he admitted. "But I'm glad that it finally came."

\- - 

As they walked into the room, a young woman smiled at the pair of them and gestured them forward. "Olivia, Rafael, this is Charity. Charity, this is Olivia and Rafael. You're going to go home and stay with them, okay?" 

The little girl was no more than three years old. Her hair was dark brown, green-eyed, and absolutely terrified. She hugged her stuffed monkey as tight as she could. 

Rafael bent to her level so that he could speak softly to her. "Hi, Charity. You can call me Rafa. What's your monkey's name?" 

Olivia bent down the same as she let Rafael try and connect with the young girl. Her heart swelled with love as she watched the scene before her. 

Charity scoot closer to him and spoke softly, "BoBo."


	57. Join Me?

Title: Join Me?  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 385 words  
Summary: All her naughty bits were covered in bubbles.   
A/N: This was written for the prompts soak, champagne, and pressure at thebarsondaily.

Olivia decided it was time to soak in the tub after a long, pressure-filled week. She left the bedtime ritual to Rafael as she indulged herself with hot, bubbly water. She leaned back against the back of the tub, breathing in and out slowly for the first time all week as the heat from the water relaxed her completely. 

She smiled as the door opened some time later. She kept her eyes closed. "If you've got a glass of wine for me, you might get lucky." 

He chuckled softly as two glasses clinked together. "Darn it. It's champagne." He sat on the edge of the tub and handed her the glass. He smirked as he looked at her from head to toe and back again; all her naughty bits covered in bubbles. 

She put the glass to her lip, but before she took a sip, she pulled back and met his eyes. "Any special occasion that we're celebrating?" She flicked water and bubbles on him with her free hand and giggled. 

He opened his mouth in mock surprise as she dribbled his front and face with bubbles. "Olivia Benson!" He winked at her and leaned down to kiss her mouth softly. "And no, not really. Just felt like a little champagne." He shrugged a bit and kissed her again before he pulled back. He moved his glass toward her. "To us." 

She clinked glasses with him then they both took a sip. She smiled at him once more. Her eyes held a hint of mischief. "So Noah's in bed, huh?" When he nodded, she licked her lips. "Then why don't you strip and join me." She couldn't deny the hunger that was clear in her eyes as she drank him in. 

He smirked as he put his glass to his lips and took a sip. "I could do that, couldn't I?" He slowly got up and gave her a slow striptease before he joined her in the tub and sat behind her and cradled her back to his front. He nibbled at her ear and whispered, "This is really nice, Liv."

She sighed, completely content. "It was really nice before you joined me. Not it's even better." She turned slowly and kissed him gently on the mouth before things took an even more enjoyable turn.


	58. Sore Ankles and Hot Chocolate

Title: Sore Ankles and Hot Chocolate  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 179 Words  
Summary: She'd be lying if she said that a part of her wasn't jealous.   
A/N: This was written for the prompts leaves, ice skate, and chocolate for thebarsondaily.  
Gone were the leaves of fall. Now there was snowfall and scarves, and mittens while they made snowmen in the park near her apartment. Noah couldn't get enough of Rafael and the snow, and Olivia loved every minute of it. 

She had been the one to suggest they go ice skating, and now here she was nursing a sore ankle from one too many spills on the ice while her son and boyfriend seemed to be complete naturals. She'd be lying if she said that a part of her wasn't jealous. 

So there she sat on the sidelines nursing a cup of hot chocolate and snapping pictures once they came close enough as they skated by her. They waved and smiled in her direction every time they remembered that she was on the sidelines. She didn't begrudge them the time together. She loved that they'd bonded as they had, and she wouldn't have any other way, but she would rather be making memories at their sides than taking pictures of them making memories. 

Next time, she promised herself.


	59. Patience Was Never Her Strong Suit

Title: Patience Was Never Her Strong Suit  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 258 words  
Summary: His mouth twitched into a knowing smile when she gave a frustrated sigh and slumped in the chair in front of his desk.   
A/N: This was written for the prompt of wicked and blush at thebarsondaily. 

The wicked gleam in her eyes was something he wouldn't soon forget. He just had to brace for impact so to speak. He kept his eyes on her even though he was diligently working on the paperwork in front of him. His mouth twitched into a knowing smile when she gave a frustrated sigh and slumped in the chair in front of his desk. "Something you'd rather be doing, Lieutenant?"

She snorted softly. He knew damn well that there was a list of things she could be doing right now, but he'd insisted on driving her home. And now he was working late. "Barba, I'm confused. If you were busy, why'd you insist on taking me home?"

He chuckled softly. "Liv, it's not even quitting time. Patience is a virtue." The look she shot him caused him to chuckle. He closed the file. Nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow. "Fine. You win." He stood, grabbing his briefcase and suit jacket. "Let's go." He'd already arranged for a car to pick them up outside his office at five o'clock. 

She stood and looked at him skeptically. "What are you up, Rafa?" She felt his hand rest on her lower back, causing her heart to skip a beat and a blush on her cheeks. She licked her lips quickly and smiled in his direction. "You're freaking me out."

He chuckled softly. "Liv, please be patient. We're going so you'll know soon enough." He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to her flushed cheek. "I think you're going to like it. A lot."


	60. Behaving Like Children

Title: Behaving Like Children  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 296 Words  
Summary: All she knew was that they were both being petty, and that there wouldn't be any sort of resolutions if someone didn't put a stop to it.   
A/N: This was written for the prompts of resolutions and argument for thebarsondaily.

Olivia couldn't even remember what had started the argument. All she knew was that they were both being petty, and that there wouldn't be any sort of resolutions if someone didn't put a stop to it. And fast. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Rafael?" she began. "Why don't we take a walk?" She had to get him away from Carisi so that they could both calm down and try to come at this reasonably. 

Amanda met her eyes over the conference table and mouthed, "Thank you!" She'd try her damnedest to calm Sonny down, too. 

Olivia didn't give Rafael the opportunity to protest as she grabbed his suit jacket and practically pushed him out of the room and then in the direction of the elevator. "You have to know that the two of you weren't getting anywhere, right?" She rolled her eyes. "It's like having two children," she chided as she jabbed the down button.

Rafael frowned and squared his shoulders, prepared to behave just as petulantly with her as he had with Carisi. "I'm going back to the office." 

She snorted softly. "The hell you are, Barba. You're going to talk to me about this. Like an adult." 

He rolled his eyes at her and leaned back against the elevator once they were both inside and doors had closed. "Whatever." 

She narrowed her eyes in her direction. "And tell me something, Rafael. What would you do if Noah behaved in the exact manner to which you are right now?" She saw his cheeks flush red in embarrassment. "That's what I thought." She smirked as the doors opened onto the lobby of the sixteenth precinct and they stepped out. She knew she would be getting somewhere with him from here on out.


	61. Take a Mile

Title: Take a Mile  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 281 words  
Summary: And with that, he hung up the phone and closed his eyes as he tried to get himself under control.   
A/N: This was written for the prompts of hostile, reject, and fate for thebarsondaily.

Olivia decided to reject fate altogether and make her own destiny. She approached Rafael's office with a smile on her face and a cup of coffee in her hand. She knocked jovially and entered without waiting for his approval. It was then that she heard him being the most hostile that she'd ever heard. She immediately regretted entering without waiting for him to invite her inside.

He turned then. Upon seeing her, he frowned deeply and put up his hand to tell her to wait a minute. He then spoke as quietly as he could, "Mami, I will have to call you back." And with that, he hung up the phone and closed his eyes as he tried to get himself under control. 

"Bad time?" Her voice was full of regret. "I should've waited outside..." 

He crossed over to where she stood and shook his head as he kissed her lips softly. "Nonsense," he muttered as he took the coffee from her and headed back to his desk chair and sat down. "Mami just doesn't understand that she can't have Noah whenever she wants. That we have plans with him, and that hers will just have to wait." 

She moved to the edge of his desk and sat on it. "Rafael, you still shouldn't speak to your mother that way. I'm sure we could have worked something out..."

He shook his head. "If we give her an inch, she'll want a mile. I'm warning you, Liv. If you ever start it, she'll gain the upper hand, and then we're screwed. And I'm serious." 

She smiled and gave him a quick nod. "Okay. Okay. I'll just have to take your word for it."


	62. Seaside Escape

Title: Seaside Escape  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 329 words  
Summary: The look on his face enough to make her erupt into a fit of giggles.  
A/N: This was written for the storm, escape, and relinquish prompts at thebarsondaily.

 

The storm rolled in almost unexpectedly from the sea, and they only narrowly escaped the downpour by ducking into their beachside cottage. Olivia couldn't help the throaty laugh that bubbled from deep inside her chest as Rafael slammed the double doors shut behind them. The look on his face enough to make her erupt into a fit of giggles. "You look absolutely frazzled. It's just a little thunderstorm. It'll be over soon, and we can resume our activities."

Rafael scowled at her for a moment before a smile replaced it. He reached for her, pulling her into him and kissed her lips softly. "You're just too funny, Liv. A real riot."

His hands ghosted up her hips and under her slightly dampened sweatshirt. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and lips and hissed, "Pretty sure we can resume our activities right now by picking up right where we left off."

Her body trembled as his fingertips brushed against the bare skin of her sides as he pushed her sweatshirt up and over her head. She met his mouth with heated kisses of her own and relinquished all control to him and whatever it was he wanted to do with and to her. "Yeah..." she whimpered in between kisses.

\- -

They lay curled and naked on the couch staring out at the rain as it poured down outside. Rafael lazily draped a throw over their torsos as he cuddled in close to her back and kissed her back of her head. "I could get used to this. It's so quiet and almost perfect."

Olivia was about to agree, but one thing was missing. It was nice to have time to themselves and all, but she missed her son.

"Just add Noah and then it would be paradise on Earth." He sighed softly as sleep tugged at him. "Let's call Mami after our nap, yeah?"

She turned into his arms and laid her head on his chest right over his heart. She smiled as she nodded. "Yeah."


	63. Timeout

Title: Timeout  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 248 words  
Summary: He knew Rafa was disappointed in him, and he couldn’t bring himself to look the man in the eyes.  
A/N: This was written for the justify and overlook prompts at thebarsondaily.

Rafael snorted softly. He wasn’t about to overlook how Noah tried to justify not following the rules. “Mijo, you know that doesn’t fly with Mami. What makes you think it will fly with me?” He knew he tended to be a pushover, but not when it came to the things that Olivia felt strongly about. 

Noah looked down at his feet and remained silent. His face growing redder and redder by the second. He knew Rafa was disappointed in him, and he couldn’t bring himself to look the man in the eyes.

“Noah, you need to go to your room and think about what you’ve done. No playing. I want you to sit on your bed and think about it. I’ll be in there in five minutes to discuss it.” He set the timer on his phone for five minutes. “Go.”

Noah obeyed, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

Rafael signed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache starting. He looked up as the doorknob turned, and Olivia stepped into her apartment.

He gave her a hesitant smile and moved to help her with her coat. “This will be a short greeting. I have a date to talk to your son about why he shouldn’t open the door to strangers in about three minutes and forty-nine, forty-eight, forty-seven…” He sighed before kissing her lips softly.

Olivia tried to hide her amusement with a smirk on her lips. “That kind of day, huh?”

“Something like that.”


End file.
